


Never Marigolds

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), Eventual Romance, Fluff, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean meets with Charlie to determine the best present for Castiel's birthday as they approach their new relationship.This work is part of a 31 Day Destiel prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different word each day, but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Floriography
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Never Marigolds

Dean sat glumly at a table in a crowded café. He sipped his coffee, grimacing at its temperature. Castiel's birthday was coming up and Dean had not figured out what to get him. Castiel liked geeky things, but Dean had no idea what he had. Short of sneaking into his room and doing an inventory, Dean didn't know how to figure out what he already had. He knew Castiel liked bees, orange, Dr. Sexy, plants, books, and cooking. He already owned every Led Zeppelin LP in vinyl. So, Dean did what he did whenever he could figure out what to do. He called Charlie. 

After a few minutes, Charlie appeared across the table from him, wearing a Princess Leia t-shirt and purple jeans. She placed two pieces of pie on the table as she juggled her coffee cup and the book that she had tucked under one arm. Dean tensed, waiting to catch something if it fell. But Charlie did as Charlie always does and managed to get everything gracefully down. 

"You sure know how to make an entrance, Charlie." 

"Piece of cake, Dean. Or, maybe, pie. So, lay it on me. What's your crisis?" Charlie pushed a piece of pie in his direction. "Pie always makes you feel better. Cherry."

Dean took a bite of the pie and signed happily. "You know me so well, Charlie." He took another bite.

"Spill it, Dean. Don't hide behind your pie." Charlie folded her hands together and perched her chin on them. 

"Cas' birthday is on the 18th. I have no idea what to get him."

"Twenty-sided dice. His are old and they roll forever. He likes orange." 

Dean gulped nervously, "That doesn't seem personal enough. We are…" Dean trailed off.

Charlie smiled gently, "He's so dreamy. You'd have to be dead not to be attracted to that. He gives me tingly feelings and I'm a confirmed and deeply committed lesbian. Even Sam flirts with him."

Dean raised both eyebrows, "He does?"

"Jess and I kind of dig it. No complaints from us. It's completely adorkable."

"Does Cas flirt back?" He tried to remember the interactions between Castiel and Sam. He hadn't seen them flirt, but he hadn't spent as much time with Sam and Castiel together as Charlie had.

"Not anymore. He met the older brother, and he's smitten. Question is… Are you smitten too?"

Dean bit his bottom lip. "Maybe."

"Only maybe?"

"Well, it's like a strongly implied confession of attraction between the two of us, but we haven't taken that final dive."

Charlie stared at him, "Why not? He's single. You're single. You have a lot in common. You both are ridiculously hot. You are both teachers. Albeit at competing high schools."

"I just don't want to mess this one up, Charlie. He's different. And he's been burned in the past. I want to take it slow."

Charlie contemplated him quietly. She put another packet of sugar in her coffee and stirred thoughtfully. Emotions passed across her face before she reached out her hand and put in on his, "Is Dean Winchester finally falling in love?"

"I had feelings for Benny and Lisa," Dean protested.

"You were comfortable with them. And towards the end, you were just phoning it in for Lisa. You were looking for a reason for breaking up with her. When she complained about how much time you spent with Sam, you took that and ran with it. Breaking up was really the best thing you could have done for Lisa."

Dean froze. "Is that how you really see it?"

"Half of the reason you liked Lisa was her son, Ben. He was a surrogate for Sam when Sam started to live his own life, Dean. You know I'm speaking the truth."

Dean sighed, "I'm a terrible person. Even more reason to be careful with Cas."

Charlie shrugged. "Let's get back to his birthday present. He likes plants."

"That's kind of what I was thinking. He asked if he could grow a garden in the backyard. I told him he could do anything he wanted back there as long as he didn't move the BBQ grill. So, I was thinking of planting a plant for him. That's corny, right? Too cheesy?"

Charlie blinked several times. "You give great gifts but that might be the greatest gift ever. It gives him an incentive to stay there with you for one thing. It has a permanence to it. It shows him that you want him to make the house his home. It's thoughtful because it's one of the things he likes. You didn't need help from your wingman, handmaiden. You had this handled. So, what are you thinking?"

"Marigolds? He likes orange."

Charlie stared at him wide-eyed. "No, absolutely not. No way, no how."

"Why not?"

Charlie sighed, "Do you know anything about floriography? Plant symbolism?"

"You give red roses to girls on Valentine's day?" 

"Cas is an English teacher. He studies poetry and English literature. Flowers mean things. Lots of things. You give different plants to convey different things. Marigolds kind of mean depressing things. We don't want that." Charlie tapped her finger on her coffee cup lid.

Dean's brow furrowed. "It's a plant."

Charlie bopped him on the nose. "To you, it's a plant. To him, your plant choice will mean something about your relationship. It doesn't necessarily need to be a flower. How about a Plumeria. One thing it symbolizes is new beginnings."

Dean raised his coffee cup and toasted, "To new beginnings."

Charlie grinned, "New beginnings. Sam owes me twenty bucks. I said you'd all be dating by Cas' birthday."

"Technically, we haven't yet."

Charlie frowned, "Get on that then. Sam is insufferable when he wins bets."


End file.
